


Who doesn't love books

by Lust_Demon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic written for theslagmaker on tumblr.  Sorry this took so long.  Megatron goes to visit his favorite Archivist at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who doesn't love books

He was putting some of the books back onto a shelf in the very back of the library when he heard the heavy footsteps.  Half turning towards the source, Orion tensed at the sight of a familiar silver finish and a playful smirk.  His optics turned back to his work and he vented quietly.

“Is there something I can help you find?” He asked in a hushed tone.

“I believe I’ve found what I need.”

Orion tensed when a servo brushed against his side and he looked down, frowning as Megatron took a book off the shelf in front of him rather than asking for it.  His jaw clenched a bit when he felt the warmth of the other’s frame pressed against his back and a free servo was rested on his hip.

“Honestly, you -know- I’m at work.”

“I know.” Megatron adjusted the book in his grip so it would fall open and Orion glanced down at the pages. “But since I rarely get to see you outside of work, I thought I should come to you.”

“You’re incorrigible…” The archivist sighed and put the last book he was holding onto the shelf, leaning back into Megatron’s frame.

“And yet you enjoy being with me.” Megatron smiled against Orion’s audial and turned just enough to kiss the sensitive metal.

“You could at least wait until I’m off shift.” Orion’s tone was starting to hint at sharpness and he huffed when Megatron’s servo slipped down lower against his thigh.

Pulling in a quick vent, Orion’s optics flashed offline when he felt lip plates against his neck cables.  The pliant metal a counterpoint to the stern words that Megatron used against anyone that challenged him.  Resting against the other, he canted his helm to the side, biting back a soft groan when Megatron mouthed at the tender cables and grazed them with his denta.

“I’m supposed to be working.” Orion sighed, reaching to the servo that lay on his thigh.

“I don’t mind.”

Orion snorted at the cheeky answer and then pulled Megatron’s servo up to his waist, tangling their fingers together.  Taking this as permission to continue, the gunformer groaned and continued the kisses and nipping.  Digits sliding across Orion’s abdominal plating, he pulled the archivist closer to him and followed the line of his jaw with kisses.  The entirety of the library was silent except for the sound of vents and fans, some of them from the two Cybertronias and some from the actual building’s central air system so what they were doing was more or less hidden.  Megatron curled his thumb down along Orion’s hip and played with the latch that kept the archivist’s panel shut, smiling when he felt a shudder roll down Orion’s body.

“We can’t.” Orion hissed quietly, his optics coming online and darting to the sides as if he expected someone to find them. “It’ll make a mess!”

Megatron only smiled and looked at the book that he was still holding, a book of simple organic poetry that he found an inexplicable fondness for.  “We don’t have to make a mess.  I was hoping to read to you and perhaps we could make a.. connection.”

This gave the archivist pause and he looked down at the book and then at the fingers that were playing with his panel.  He felt a kiss placed to his shoulder and then neck again and shifted, doing a swift sweep with his long range scanner so he’d be able to tell where everyone else was.  The library was quiet and he worried at his lower lip plating a moment when he confirmed that the only other being was at the front desk, his co-worker.  Nodding quickly, he brought a servo down and guided Megatron’s fingers over slightly, showing him where to press and push so a discrete compartment would open.  He felt large fingers teasing his port and smacked Megatron’s servo.

“That tickles!”

Megatron laughed, smothering the sound against the back of his neck and he could hear the quiet shuck of his partner’s compartment opening and the soft hiss of a cable unraveling out of it.  He wanted to turn himself around but the gunformer kept him pressed too close to the shelves to have any room for that.  The cable was wrapped around his waist and he looked down as the connector was lightly trailed against his hip.

“Hook me into you.” Came the hoarse demand, firm kisses going up his neck.

“You’re so bossy.” Orion shuttered his optics even as he reached for the cable, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive tip.

“Hook me into you, now!”

He swallowed a groan when this was delivered with a bite and he arched his neck for the sharp denta, his fingers fumbling to slide Megatron’s connector into his port.  The click of it coming home in him seemed too loud and he gripped the shelves in front of him at the sudden surge of energy that Megatron fed into him.  He could feel the rush of it under his plating, teasing his energon lines and fairly vibrating them as Megatron bit and sucked on his neck cables.

“Ah!  Someone might see.  We should hurry.” Orion whispered, his knees rocking inwards, grateful as Megatron reached down to catch his hip with one servo to steady him.

“The organics don’t have a clue, let them see if they find us.”

The words were whispered in his audial but Orion could feel through the hardline how much Megatron wanted to raise his vocals just a little bit, just enough to draw attention.  Humming, the archivist reached down and fumbled with his own cable, pulling at it slowly and offering it back to Megatron.  He felt the glee when ruby optics rested on it and he gasped softly when the greedy servo took it and pulled hastily, quickly finalizing the circuit as the gunformer pushed it into his own port.

He found himself needing the servo that kept him upright even more just then and he stiffled a bright laugh as the electric need snapped between their bodies.  His optics darted to the side once more and he gasped when a leg thrust between his own, giving him more assistance keeping balance.  Surges of power were directed down his frame and he choked a moan when it tickled down his thighs and threatened to drive him to his knees.  It was just like Megatron to do this, show how much he was in control and push him to the brink endlessly. He had to use both servos in order to keep himself standing, so it was a surprise to see that Megatron was still casually holding the book he'd taken from the shelf.

"What's so interesting about that book?" Orion asked curiously, fighting to keep his vocalizer stable.

"My concubine, he entices me with each footfall against the dark floor of the dance hall.  Not the sway of his hips but the quiet of his ways draws me to listen to the subtle shifts of his body." Megatron began to read in a quiet voice, pulling back so the power rolling between them would be just a low thrum of heat.

"Are you really..?!" Orion looked to the side, or at least tried to. His movements became shudders when he felt a wave of fresh energy going down his front.

"Ssh, I'm trying to educate you on alternate literature." Megatron hummed against his audial. "The silk he wears weaves its spell around me, softness and vibrant shades that make him look like fire but feel like divinity.  His eyes the depth of night, his tongue equally coated with shadow promises."

Orion slowly relaxed as the deep voice continued to work its way inside him as surely as the hardline had. Reaching back with one servo, he clasped his fingers on Megatrons shoulder, gripping it and pulling as if that would make them closer than they already were.  His optics offlined and he let himself go lax, riding the slowly softening waves of energy Megatron was feeding into him.  Any time that he tried to send it back, his vocalizer would shudder with static as Megatron thrust it back at him, leaving him reeling from the charge that was building up.  One servo rested on his abdominal plating and he felt it tracing glyphs as his partner continued to read to him.

“The lust he inflames in me gives life to my thoughts and body.  Promises I shall sweep with kisses along his thighs and fulfill with my tongue across the supple flesh of his groin.  I shall wet him with kisses and tears and prepare him for my love.” Megatron rumbled, his brow furrowed a tiny bit as the words fell from his glossa.  “His sweetness will give way to his seduction and I will drink from him like an elixir of life.”

Orion grit his denta as the pacing of the words altered just a bit, coming faster as Megatron translated the words into their native language.  Putting a servo to his lips to catch his groan, his body started to twitch with the charge of energy, Megatron’s digits playing with his transformation seams to send sparks flying across his plating.  Small shocks of it crackled from the port, upwards along his chest and he vented quickly, trying to pull in enough air to hold himself back as it got closer to his spark chamber.

“I will join with him as moonlight haunts our forms, making us seem as one.  I will unleash all of myself to his grasp, his hands holding me as steady as his eyes that tell me I am his god.”

The words came with an image of the two of them and Orion shuddered at the mental picture Megatron painted of their bodies entwined, metal sliding back to allow sparks to kiss.

The electricity was guided through his chamber then and he threw his helm back, thighs shaking as it swirled along the casing.  His spinal struts arched and he could dimly hear Megatron hushing him, feel lips parting on his neck cables and denta sinking in firmly.  As he sagged against his partner’s body, unable to hold himself up, the shocks stroked his spark and he moaned.  He could see the book being put back on the shelf and couldn’t bring himself to care that it hadn’t gone in the right spot.  Megatron was pulling them both to the floor, resting him on his lap as he continued to charge him up but finally allowed it to bleed back into him.  The result was a wave of energy that had built up too much trying to escape all at once and Orion shook as if his spark was being rocked by a literal wave.  The sharp denta was pulled from his neck cables and he could feel the little shocks coming from the piercings his lover had made, trickling down from his throat to his shoulders and then down along his back before dissipating.  

Sighing, Orion had to try a few times for his optics to come back online.  Megatron had a satisfied expression on his face and the archivist snorted, his digits cupping the warlord’s cheek and awkwardly bending back to kiss the smug look off his faceplates.

 


End file.
